paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Second Mer-pups
This is a collab rp with the owners Created by/Owners Animalpup TheGenerousWolf Cast of Chracters Valerie Vadim Noah Nikola Zuma Ryder Mer-pups Story One day, about one year from the last mer-pup visit, two pups didn't believe that three of their friends had actually been turned into mer-pup a year ago, so they go out to the old spot and relive the old "mer-pup night" and camp the night Vadim: Hey Noah, I have a question. Noah: Yeah Vadim: Do you think the pups story about them turning into mer-pups is true? Noah maybe I wouldn't believe it useless they had proof Vadim: Hey, Wanna go camping where it happened, to see if it'll happen again. (Vadim chuckled) Noah: Yeah Vadim: Let's ask Ryder first Noah: okay and they went to find Ryder Ryder: Hey pups, What's up Noah: Hey Ryder can Vadim and I go camping where you guys saw the mer pup last year? Ryder: Sure Noah, would you guys like to go alone or should I come? Noah: I kinda wanna be alone Vadim: Me too Ryder: Okay, and be safe Noah: We will Ryder (The pups went to the camping grounds where the pups were when they saw mer-pups) Vadim: Oh no, I'm turning into a mer-pups, where did my paws go. (Vadim let out a good laugh) Noah he laughed funny one Vadim Vadim: Ah, I cant stand anymore (Vadim flopped down) Noah: hehe Vadim: Oh Noah, Help me up, I've fallen and I can't swim up Noah: hehe (Noah goes over to him and helps him up) Vadim: Noah, let's go for a swim. I want to try out my new tail Noah okay (Vadim and Noah put down their camp packs and went for a swim about where Zuma and Skye were when they got turned into mer-pups) Noah: I love swimming Vadim: Oh I think I see a dolphin Noah cool I love dolphins Vadim: I don't think it's a dolphin, It looks like a dog Noah: Do you think it could be a mer-pup? Vadim: I thi... (The mer-pup pops out of the water) Noah: Whoa a mer-pup Vadim: It's true Noah yeah Rocky Skye and Zuma becoming mer pups is true (The mer-pup touches noses with Noah and Vadim, giving Noah a brown tail and Vadim a white/brown one) Noah whoa we're mer-pups! Vadim: Cool! wait where'd the mer-pup go? Noah I don't know Vadim: Oh she went to a abyss, She's on the edge for some reason. Noah maybe she needs help Vadim: Let's go (They get there) Noah: wow that abyss is deep Vadim: I see the problem, there's two mer-pup down there, It looks like some boulders are pinning them to the bottom. You better call Ryder. Noah: Okay he speaks into his pup tag Ryder come in this is Noah Ryder: Hey Noah, Find any mer-pups? Noah yes three of them but two of them are pinned down by some boulders in a abyss Vadim: I'm going down in the abyss, Noah. Stay here and wait for help Noah okay Vadim Ryder: Wait, How are you two down there, are you mer-pups now? Noah yeah we are Ryder: Believe us now? Noah yeah we do Ryder: Well we're on our way Noah okay (Ryder hangs up) Vadim: Hey Noah look down here for a second Noah okay and he looked down in the abyss Vadim: Do you see anything I can use to pry up this boulder? Noah no sorry vadim Vadim: Well, then do you have some seaweed, a large shell, and some rope? Noah just some seaweed Vadim: Then just throw some down and look for the other stuff, I just push some of the smaller boulders Noah okay and he sends down the seaweed Vadim: Thanks (He starts pushing the smaller boulders away slowly, trying not to hurt the little mer-pups) Noah looks around of anything else Vadim: When will they get here Noah? (Then Zuma and Ryder come in with Zuma's Submarine) Noah they are here now Vadim: Good, Who's here? Noah Ryder and Zuma in zuma's submarine Zuma: Where's the mer-pups? Noah down in the abyss Ryder: I don't think the sub's arms will reach that far. Noah oh okay (Zuma moves the sub down to the edge of the abyss and the metal claw arms reach down deep but doesn't reach the pile of boulders) Zuma: Shoot Noah: cram (Noah goes down in the abyss) Vadim: Noah, Hold this boulder here Noah okay (Noah does so) Vadim: If my calculations are correct, I just need to push here really hard and (As Vadim pushes the boulder, His calculations were incorrect so he ended up trapping himself and Noah and releasing only one mer-pup) Noah cram Vadim: I forgot to carry pi Ryder: Pups where are you? Noah trapped by the boulder Zuma: Just like I was with the beam Noah yep (A mer-pup swims by and starts heading to the surface where Nikola and Valerie were standing watch on a surfboard) Valerie: Aww A mer-pup Nikola I hope it's going well (The Mer-pup touches noses with Nikola and Valerie Giving Valerie a brown tail and Nikola a white and red tail) Nikola yay we're mer-pups Valerie: Wow Deja Vu, Let' s go Nikola okay (Valerie and Nikola go up to Zuma's Sub) Valerie: Where's Vadim and Noah Zuma they are trapped down in the abyss Valerie: Oh no, Nikola yeah let's go... but then he pauses in middle of his sentence Valerie: What is it Nikola Nikola I got the seizure sense Noah is gonna have one soon Valerie: Vadim has had a seizure response training once, He mastered it with flying colors, but he doesn't tell a lot of pups. Nikola come on we need to get them loose Meanwhile Vadim: Are you okay, Noah? How are you feeling? (That’s when Noah started having a seizure) Vadim: Noah! (Vadim knew what to do, first he removed any hazardous items from the somewhat roomy rock room, then he removed Noah's collar because it seemed tight, then he started calling for help to get him to someone who could help him finish what he needed to do) Vadim: Valerie, Nikola, Ryder, Zuma, Anybody! Meanwhile Nikola oh no I think he started having one Valerie: Here's a loose rock but it doesn't look the safest, so here's the one to pull (Valerie points to a roundish rock holding up the foundation of the rock trap) Nikola okay Valerie: On three, One (They get a grip) Nikola: two, three (They start to pull) (The rock trap falls showing Vadim on top of Noah to protect him from boulders when it fell perfectly around them) Vadim: Thank Goodness Nikola yes we got them free Valerie: Vadim, Is Noah okay? Vadim: I'm fine, thanks sis. We got to get Noah to the surface, He hasn't had a seizure underwater. Wait has he? Nikola yes just once when he saving Wally for a mission Vadim: Okay, but we still need to get to the surface, Valerie, Grab his collar, Nikola, Help me with him Nikola okay Valerie: Why'd you take off his collar Vadim: His collar was tight-ish and I needed to clear his airway Nikola yeah now let's get him up to the surface (The two swim up with Noah in their paws, Valerie's not to far behind when they drag him onto the campsite) Nikola Vadim how long did the seizure last? Vadim: Not long before you got there, The rocks came down about 3 minutes in Valerie: *Sets down collar* Is he going to be okay? Nikola yeah he just needs to take it easy and rest (Just then a small flash of light goes all around the four still mer-pups, turning them back to pups) Nikola whoa we're back to regular pups Vadim: At least that's now a constant, (Valerie rolls eyes at Vadim as a sputtering sound is heard) Nikola what is that Vadim: It sounded like someone choking on water Valerie: But it came from out there Nikola okay let's go check it out Vadim: I'll stay with Noah